Ten Things I Hate About You
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: Kyouya/Haruhi. Haruhi lists ten things she hates about Ootori Kyouya. Not listed in any particular order nor timeline.


**Ten Things I Hate About You**

**Summary:** Kyouya/Haruhi. Haruhi lists ten things she hates about Ootori Kyouya. Not listed in any particular order nor timeline.

**Disclaimer: **

**A/N:** _'This' _would equal to Haruhi's ranting.

---

---

One

---

_'Kyouya sat by the couch, yet again, absorbed on something probably important on his laptop computer. Sometimes, I start to wonder if anything could be more important than those files on that piece of pathetic technology.'_

---

"Haruhi?"

"What is it, Kyouya?"

"Have you seen my laptop? I'm pretty sure I put it here before I left."

"Oh, I threw it out of the window. We have dinner later tonight. Don't forget."

"Did you just tell me you threw my laptop out of the window?"

"Yep. And I reminded you about our dinner."

---

---

Two

---

_'The rest of the host club had gone out but Kyouya stayed behind for his usual routines and I have the rest of the day to clean up the whole mess they left behind. I guess he also prompted to stay to check if I didn't break anything that would add up to my increasing debts.'_

---

One vase was in the verge of toppling down and a small hand desperately tried to reach out to hold on to the handle to prevent the worst yet to come. But as clumsy as she is, she tripped over a banana peel, which lay uselessly on the floor and her fingers 'accidentally' brushed the surface of the vase, encouraging it to topple further.

Haruhi braced herself with the crashing sound as raw shattering of glass came to be heard and echoed across the whole room.

She gritted her teeth in dismay, knowing and realizing what could possibly happen next.

"Haruhi."

"Y-yes?"

"That's seven thousand US dollars."

"Uh-sorry?"

"It's ancient. Came from China and designed by the greatest and well-known artists on ancient Chinese pottery."

"I apologize?"

"I'm afraid simple words cannot replace a part of history, Haruhi. And an apology could never pay off a shattered vase from China."

At the end of the day, her debt shot up three times as much.

---

---

Three

---

_'We sat by the fireplace, cuddled together as we enjoyed the warmth of the atmosphere, ironic with the temperature outside that shot up to negative.'_

---

"Kyouya?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you marry me?"

"My father thought you were interesting."

"Is that so?"

"You're a mere commoner. What merit would I gain?"

"Y-you're right..."

"You're straightforward, you lack finesse and most people mistaken you as a boy. That would devasate my pride, of course."

"..."

"My father--"

"Enough! I don't want to hear anymore, you selfish, rich bastard!"

Push. Door slams.

---

---

Four

---

_'We sat by each other on the train home. He was pissed, I could tell with the way he was pressing his lips tightly together and I couldn't blame him for being so. Our first together has become a total failure.'_

---

"I'm going to kill that Tamaki if I ever see him! I'm going to skin him alive!"

They stood by the door of Haruhi's apartment, as Kyouya ranted on how he wanted to send his best friend to the deep pit of flaming hell.

"Just forget it, Kyouya."

"How can I forget that idiot Tamaki. It's our first date! OUR first date!"

"Just shut up and kiss me good night so you can go."

He rounded a glare on her, his eyebrows scrunched together. "You did not just ordered me to shut up."

"But you're so loud! The neighbors are hearing!"

"Nobody tells me to shut up, Haruhi! I'm not talking to you until you say you're sorry."

"I'm not going to say sorry! I'm not doing anything wrong."

---

Moments later, way after Kyouya left her apartment, fuming, Haruhi lay spread-eagled on the bed, her hand phone tight on her hand. For the past two hours she'd been pacing her room wondering if she should call him and just apologize, she'd been beaten with the intensity of her pride. As far as she was concerned, she didn't do anything wrong and Kyouya's temper got better of him. It wasn't her fault that he rounded on her. She was merely suggesting he'd shut up because he was nearly waking the whole neighborhood.

No, she's not going to apologize.

---

It was past midnight when Haruhi punched his number on her mobile and waited for the line to connect.

Click.

"I thought you weren't going to apologize, Haruhi. It's all right. I'm calm now."

"I hate you."

Click.

---

---

Five

---

_'Landing on Kyouya's secretarial job must have been the most hellish experience I would ever encounter on my entire life.'_

---

Kyouya emerged from the lift and strutted his oh-so-glorious Armani through the whole office. Each officer would stop whenever he would walk past and bow so deep that their noses would almost touch the cold floor. Haruhi sat behind her table, typing a oh-so-long report from her oh-so-glorious boss.

"Haruhi," he spoke as he stopped just right in front of her table.

"What?" She scowled and gritted her teeth. "Sir?"

"Finish that before lunch. I need it right then."

---

(A few minutes after lunch)

"Waah! I've finished it!"

Haruhi stuffed the printed documents on her drawer and wiped her desk clean to prepare for an early lunch. Kyouya would be away for some appointment and it would be oh-so-good to have peace for thyself even for a few hours when thy boss isn't around.

"Haruhi." His head poked out of his office door and Haruhi's head shot up to look at him.

"What..SIR?" The sarcasm wasn't missed.

"Get yourself ready. I'm bringing you with me."

"But it's already MY lunch break."

"Haruhi."

"What?"

"Who gave you this job?"

"You," she answered nonchalantly.

"Who's giving you salaries?"

"You," she answered, scowling.

"Who's your boss?"

"Fine!" She gave up exasperatingly and shoved the rest of her things on her drawer. "Fine! YOU ARE MY BOSS AND I HAVE FOLLOW ALL YOUR INSTRUCTIONS BECAUSE I'M YOUR SECRETARY! YOUR BLOODY SECRETARY!"

All heads turned to their direction, as if terrified that a certain oh-so-glorious boss would explode any minute now.

Kyouya smiled in response, his glasses flashing. "That's good. I'm glad I've hired you. We understand each other so much."

Anyone who would dare look into Haruhi's eyes at that time might instantly die of heart attack.

---

---

Six

---

"Kyouya, I want you to tell me you love me."

"I do."

"I want you to tell me."

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"That you love me."

"I do."

"I want to hear you say it."

"What?"

"That you love me, I said."

"I do."

"Argh! Forget it!"

Push. Door slams.

---

---

Seven

---

_'Kyouya and I have been dating for over two months and he haven't even changed at all. I've always thought love could change a person but I guess Ootori Kyouya would always be an exception for anything.'_

---

"Haruhi, you're my date for the Ootori Zaibatsu's Golden Anniversary tomorrow night. Don't forget."

"But I have my part time job, you know that. I can't go."

"Oh? Did you know that working part time is a reason enough to have you kicked out. It's against the school rules."

"..."

Glare.

"Kyouya, you won't."

"I'll cut a quarter of your debt."

---

"Ootori-san, you're lucky to have a very pretty girlfriend," one business with burgundy hair added a lopsided smile.

"Thanks," Kyouya spoke back, while pulling Haruhi closer. She merely frowned all through the course of the party.

---

---

Eight

---

Kyouya lay on his back, awake.

"Haruhi, wake up." He nudged her awake.

"Whu-what?"

"I was wondering about that movie we watched earlier tonight. It's quite disturbing."

"Kyouya, it's two in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"Are you dazzled by Edward Cullen?"

"What? Kyouya, are you sick?"

"Do I also dazzle you?"

"Kyou--"

"I actually think Twilight is a piece of crappy material wasted on a filmstrip."

"A vampire falling in love with a human. Isn't that sweet?!"

"Edward is a mere piece of shit. Even an elementary student can do better than that."

"Stephenie Meyer is a phenomenal writer!"

"Rowling is. Even Jacob Black thinks so too. The one who rides a motorcycle and turns into a large dog like Sirius."

Groans. "Kyouya, it's really good vampire movie."

"If I were a girl, thinking I'm falling for a guy covered in glitters would definitely make me sick."

Groans louder. "Kyouya, just go back to sleep! Why would you hate my favorite movie? You should like it too."

"I'm banning the publication of these books and movies in Japan. I can't let it pollute my wife's mind."

Groans even louder. Pushes the sheets off and storms out of the room. "I'm not sleeping here tonight!"

Slams door.

---

---

Nine

---

"Haruhi." Kyouya spoke in an intimate voice.

"What?"

"I'm marrying you."

"Uh--that's great then?"

"Uh-huh." Nods.

"Here's your dress," Kyouya handed her a large white box. "It's a Hitachiin custom fit. I'm picking you up tomorrow at five."

He left at once, slamming Haruhi's apartment door behind, leaving her with a mouth hanging wide open, the box she was supporting on her arms falling on the cold floor with a silent thump.

---

---

Ten

---

"Haruhi."

"What?"

They sat beside each other on a cable car, Kyouya looking as cool as cool as ever and Haruhi squirming anxiously on her seat. The host club has gotten on a vacation trip on the mountains and since the couple had had a huge fight right after they arrived on the villa, Operation: Setting-Them-Up-Together-on-a-Cable-Car-so-the-Would-Kiss-and-Make-Up was set into action, headed by the twins, of course.

"I'm not talking to you unless you realize your mistake."

"But you're talking to me right now."

Kyouya crossed his arms and looked out of the window.

---

(A few minutes later)

"I know that you've been doing your best ever since we got together. But I didn't seem to realize all of your efforts until now."

Kyouya looked up to her face to meet her eyes.

Haruhi continued. "I didn't realize how much it would hurt you whenever I would reject your actions (like kissing) but I really want touch you, and hold hands with you all the time."

Kyouya tried to hide his smile with a feigned cough.

"I always act unaware and you must hate me because of that. Starting from now, I'll do my best to be alert and a be a good girlfriend. Just give me another chance."

"Haruhi."

She continued her rant and Kyouya called her attention. "Hey."

"...I'll cook you meals all the time if you want and I'm going to--"

He spotted a nearby twig and threw it to her forehead. "Hey, listen."

Haruhi rubbed the spot where he hirt head and she pouted childishly.

"Do you really want to make it up to me?"

"How would I do that?"

Kyouya cleared his throat before speaking. "I want you to initiate and kiss me."

"Like hell I'd do that!"

Silence.

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious."

---

(A few more passionate moments later)

Haruhi smacked the side of his head while heading back to the cabin. She wiped her lips with the back of hand, cursing his name as she rebelliously stomped her feet against the piled up snow on the pathway.

"What's wrong? I liked it."

"Stop that, you jerk!" she fumed while restraining herself from shouting him down.

"It was rather intense, I must admit. I didn't know you were that skilled."

"I said, stop it! Stop teasing me!"

"Didn't you like it?"

"You didn't have to stick your tongue out, pervert!"

"So you do like it?"

"Who said I did?!"

---

They reached the cabin a few minutes later. The rest of the host club were bunched together in a small circle in front of the television, as the twins sniggered devilishly and Tamaki almost fainting and disappearing inside a black hole. There, on the television, was the scene of two people, pressed close together in an intimate and heated French kiss.

Haruhi swore she saw a hint of a smirk on Kyouya's lips as she rushed in front of the TV screen, shouting the other boys down and cursing them to hell, while spreading her arms wide enough to hide the monitor from their dirty eyes.

---

END

---

**A/N: **Were they too much OOC? Wah! Forgive me! And sorry if I skipped the kissing part. I'm not quite in the mood to write a kissing scene. So. Tell me what you think about it! Fill in my review link!


End file.
